The Exception
by PJHope
Summary: Drabble turned four-parter! Dean and Harry try to figure out if their attraction is the exception, or the rule. DT/GW and DT/HP (read: slash!) Rated M for smut and language. Pseudo-canon (Hey it could've happened!)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This was a drabble that spiraled out of control after some suggestions from a friend. It is rated M for explicit language and smutty sexual content. _

_This is the first slash and first smut fic I've written. Please review!_

* * *

**Harry**

Harry clambered into the changing room with Dean and Ron after what he thought was Ron's best practice yet. He had discovered that having private Keeper practices was the key to Ron's success. He was also very pleased with Dean's flying and wished he were a permanent player, even if he was dating Ginny.

"Ugh, I need a shower!" Dean exclaimed as he pulled off his quidditch uniform. "Why do these pads need to be so heavy? I'm sweating my bollocks off up there!"

Harry and Ron laughed as Dean sniffed his armpits and mimed gagging.

"No one's disagreeing with you mate," said Harry, "We'll join you in a moment,"

'Nah, I'm going to go use the prefect's bathroom," said Ron, pulling on his school robes and grabbing his bag, "This one's full of spiders,"

"Suit yourself, lady!" Dean called from the shower.

"Shuddup, prat," Ron hollered back before he stormed out of the changing room.

Harry stripped down and slid into the stall next to Dean's. He could hear him singing a tune he sort of recognized.

"What's that you're singing?" Harry asked, as he soaped up his chest and arms.

"Oh, it's Oasis. You know them?"

"I think so. Dudley might have played it before,"

"Cool, yeah, I can play it for you back in our room. Mum sent me the album,"

Harry perked up at the invitation, "That'd be brilliant,"

He heard the squeak of the tap turning off next to him and turned as Dean walked past and said, "Hey do you have an extra towel? I left mine in the room."

Harry involuntarily glanced over Dean's bare chocolate skin and felt the blood leave his face. Actually he felt the blood leave everywhere and pool in one specific place. When he realized what was happening he quickly turned his back to Dean and called, "Yeah, in my bag, take it,"

He surreptitiously turned the tap down to cold and tried to think of the time he had walked in on Dudley using the loo.

"Um, you ok, Harry?"

He nodded tensely as he pressed his fingernails into the palm of his hand.

"Yep, I'll be out in a few more minutes. Just leave the towel when you're done with it, alright?"

He could still hear Dean dripping on the floor behind him. Harry wished Dean would just leave. His nipples were screaming from the icy water, even though other parts of his body were still not cooperating.

"All…alright then. Oasis later, yeah?"

_Leave! Leaveleaveleaveleaveleave!_

"Sure thing!" he hollered over his shoulder.

Finally, he heard Dean's wet footsteps exit the shower. He waited a few more minutes and peeked into the changing room. Dean was gone. He finally exhaled and then walked over to grab his towel off the bench. It was still wet. Remembering how it got like that, he felt his body react again in a way that was making him extremely uncomfortable. He groaned, threw the towel back on the bench and stomped back into the shower.

He was going to have to deal with this before seeing Dean again.

* * *

**Dean**

"Hey you," Ginny purred from her armchair by the fire.

"Um, hey," Dean glanced at the stairs to his room before walking over to Ginny and giving her a peck on the lips. When he tried to move back he felt the pull of her hands against his shirt as she brought him back for a more proper snog.

"I missed you tonight," she said flirtatiously. Dean knew Ginny wasn't a girl that 'missed' people. She was randy.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked lamely, thinking he wanted nothing more than to head up to his room and get his Oasis record ready. _Why?_ He thought about the way Harry was behaving when he left the shower. _Had he done something to upset him?_

One second they were chatting and the next…he turned away. Dean had thought that maybe, just maybe, Harry had reacted to seeing Dean naked, but that couldn't be it.

"What wrong? Was practice rubbish?" Ginny asked, not getting her preferred reaction to rubbing Dean's chest under his shirt.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm knackered. I think I'm just going to head to bed."

Ginny pouted in a way that reminded him of Lavender Brown. It made Dean want nothing more than to leave her sitting there, but he knew he couldn't.

"Why are you pouting?" he finally conceded.

She smiled playfully and said, "Well…I was hoping you could help me with something…in that corridor behind the Brewing Monks,"

He barked a laugh, "Is that so? I can't possibly imagine what you would need help with back there,"

He rolled his eyes when she flashed him a coy smile. He then conceded to have her pull him through the portrait hole, knowing there was no way around it without a row. As they walked down the corridor they were met with Harry, hair still wet from the shower, carrying his Quidditch gear under his arm.

"Hiya Harry!" Ginny waved cheerily. He knew that her upbeat mood was in anticipation for what was about to happen. He saw Harry give her a grimacing smile and then he met Dean's eyes for briefest of moments before looking at the floor.

As they passed him Dean turned and shouted, "I'll be back in a few, alright?"

Harry did not turn around at his voice.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked, never liking to be excluded from things.

"Oh, nothing. I told Harry he could listen to my Oasis album,"

"What's Oasis?"

"They're a music group. I can play it for you sometime, it's really good,"

"Sure, whatever," she said, clearly not listening to him as they reached the painting of monks brewing beer in large barrels.

Ginny pulled him down the deserted corridor and then into the small alcove that was invisible from the main hall. Suddenly she pushed him against the wall and said throatily, "I've been waiting for this all day," kissing him roughly while her hands dug into his chest.

Dean returned her kiss with matching intensity but his heart wasn't in it. He was still very distracted by what had happened earlier with Harry. Had Harry been aroused by Dean's body? _Definitely impossible._ I mean even if Dean did see what he thought he saw, it didn't mean anything. Dean got erections about fifteen times a day. Just the other day he got one watching McGonagall transfigure a daffodil into an orchid. _That had been weird._ Dean even got them sometimes when he sat on his broom the wrong way. He doubted it had anything to do with him.

_But what if?_

Ginny was panting into his mouth as he mindlessly groped her breasts under her shirt. He found himself aroused and pushed her against the opposite wall, grinding into her leg.

He wondered what it would be like to kiss a bloke. _No, not a bloke. Harry. Just Harry._

"Dean," Ginny panted, bringing him to the present.

"Mmm?" he mumbled, kissing her neck now.

"Touch me,"

"I am touching you," he said. His hands were clearly now up under her bra.

She whined and grabbed one of his hands out from under her shirt and pulled it downward, stopping between her legs.

"No, _touch me_," she growled, pressing herself against his frozen palm.

Dean gulped and pressed back against the warm area between her muscled thighs.

"Yes, like that. Please, keep going…" she trailed off, pulling up his shirt and kissing him wherever her mouth could reach.

He gasped, not because of her lips, but due to what his mind let flash before his eyes. Harry, turning in the shower, pulling him close. Harry, naked, kissing Dean's bare chest.

Dean moaned as Harry…_no Ginny,_ as Ginny flicked her tongue against his nipple.

He let his thoughts wander to the quidditch showers again and, overcome with lust, he pushed his hand into Ginny's trousers, right under her knickers, quite without ceremony.

"Fuck!" she cried as he plunged his fingers into her wetness, his hand wriggling around like a fish out of water.

He felt his own orgasm build as she bit on his nipples and placed hickeys all over his chest. He thought again about Harry, erect as the sight of his body. He thought about reaching down and gripping him under the hot water.

"Oh, fuck, Dean, I'm gonna, yes-ohhhhhhh!"

He lurched forward as she clawed his back through her orgasm.

"Ow, Ginny!"

Dean slowed as Ginny dropped her head back against the stone wall behind her. Suddenly Dean's eyes focused and he quickly pulled his hand out from the soaking mess of Ginny's pants.

"That, was _brilliant_!" she said, giggling mindlessly.

"Uh, good. It was good, yeah?" He tried to clear his head but all the blood had left his brain and sat stubbornly in his cock.

She laughed again, "I just said it was good, love. Are you? Oh, you must be dying under there, hmm?"

"What-?" But before he could understand the meaning of her words she had gripped his throbbing erection over his uncomfortably tight trousers.

"I got you," Ginny said, steering Dean by his shaft so his back was to the wall she had just thrashed against. He breathed heavily and closed his eyes. Dean knew that, this being the first time they ever did this, he really should be present, but his mind kept wandering. He pictured Harry again, sneaking into a darkened corridor and running his fingers over the bulge in Dean's slacks.

When he felt Ginny unzip some of the pressure and shift his pants to release his cock, Dean forced himself to look at her. This was Ginny, his incredible sexy _girl_friend. Because he was attracted to girls.

"Dean," she whispered as she carefully wrapped her hand around his aching erection.

"Fuck, that's incredible, Gin. Oh my God, you're amazing."

Dean leaned forward and kissed her as she began to pump him in her small fist.

"Is that ok?" Ginny asked quietly, suddenly all the assertiveness disappearing.

"It's brilliant. You're brilliant. I-" _Did he love her?_ He loved this. Dean was confused. He had fantasized about a bloke for half the time he and Ginny were getting off together. He couldn't say it now, with her hand…_oh God her hand_.

He came embarrassingly quick and without warning. Thankfully he had enough time to wrench Ginny to the side so he didn't come all over her.

Ginny's only reaction was kissing his face gently as he hunched over, panting and, quite literally, drained. After Dean composed himself and fixed his trousers, he linked hands with his apple-cheeked girlfriend and they walked quietly back towards Gryffindor tower.

"Bet you're really knackered now," Ginny said slyly as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Dean laughed sincerely at the line. He loved how funny Ginny was, and how sexy, and confident. Dean did love her, he knew it now. But he also felt strongly for someone else now.

This was all very confusing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Sorry I forgot about this story for a minute! Had finals and I've been trying to work on my longer chapter story Collection of Days. This chapter is less smutty but just as slash-y. Please review!_

* * *

**Harry**

Harry woke up the next day to the usual symphony of snores. After 6 years living with these blokes he was used to the involuntary noises they all made in the night. Well, almost. Hearing Seamus wank that one time was once more than he ever needed to hear that.

Harry thought about Seamus for a moment. He tried to imagine him naked, then he coughed as he tasted actual bile at the idea of it.

"You alright, Harry?" Dean said sleepily.

Harry froze. He had pretended to be asleep when Dean finally made his way up to bed. He did listen though as Dean spoke quietly with Seamus about his romp with Ginny. He heard the term 'third base' but didn't know what it meant. Whatever it was, it must've been good because he heard Seamus whoop and say "You're the man, Dean!"

"Um, yeah, fine. Swallowed wrong," Harry said to Dean as he cleared his throat again. He sat up and, apprehensively, pulled the bed curtains back to look at the other boy.

This time it was Dean who coughed, and looked away, embarrassed. Harry wondered if Dean had noticed his…_him_ in the shower, before he turned away. He didn't think so, since Dean kept reminding him of their date to listen to that record.

_Did he just say date? What the bleeding hell…_

"You sure you're alright, Harry?" Dean asked, looking worried.

Harry absentmindedly rubbed his scar and nodded. "Fine, yeah."

"Cool," Dean said lamely and then added, quickly, "So, what are your plans for today?"

Harry looked sideways at Dean as he pulled his trousers on under his nightshirt before standing up. Dean was shirtless and Harry didn't trust himself not to stare at Dean's exceptionally chiseled abdominals.

"Not too much. Going to go see Hagrid with Ron and Hermione. Got that essay for Slughorn. Oh, and I need to do that work for Transfiguration still!" Harry groaned as he realized how much he actually had to do today.

Harry spared Dean another glance and took in his confused expression.

"What work for Transfiguration? Did I miss something?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I did. I did poorly on the last exam but McGonagall said I could make it up Monday after dinner. I really need to study."

Harry realized that when he didn't think too much about it, Dean was really easy to talk to. He had always fallen to Ron as his default best mate but talking to Dean was nice, when he didn't think about him snogging Ginny or Harry and Dean, together. _Oh, bugger…_

Dean seemed to be wrestling with something as Harry pulled on his shirt and halfheartedly ran a brush through his hair. As he was about to head down for breakfast Dean called, "Listen, Harry. I got full marks on the last exam. If you want, I could, erm, tutor you?"

It was a question, but Harry figured it was only because Dean didn't like to have focus put on his grades.

Harry felt his heart beating strangely fast. He told himself he was being stupid. He did not have a crush on Dean Thomas. He had a crush on Ginny. He thought the top five hottest girls at school were Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, Katie Bell, Parvati Patil and Luna Lovegood. He had sordid fantasies involving all of them, as well as Tonks, Fleur and basically any other girl who so much as looked at him.

And Dean, he had gotten off thinking of Dean.

"Harry?" Dean said, snapping him back to reality.

"What? Oh yeah, that'd be great. How about after dinner?"

Dean flashed him a gleaming smile that made Harry's loins stir. "Sounds good! I'll see-"

"Yep, see you!" Harry interrupted, as he pulled the door open and ran downstairs.

* * *

**Dean**

"What do you want to do tonight?" Ginny asked him over dinner, one hand holding her fork, the other dancing across Dean's knuckles as he sat across from her picking at his mash.

He shrugged for a moment but then, hearing her question he remembered, "Oh, I forgot! I'm supposed to help Harry with his Transfiguration tonight,"

Ginny's brow furrowed in annoyance. "Why are _you_ helping him?' she asked, sounding almost jealous.

Dean felt stung by her question. "What do you mean why am I? He's stuck on something and I told him I could help!" He realized his voice was raised defensively and that made Ginny raise her voice ever louder.

"Well I mean, why isn't Hermione helping him? I mean, she probably has top marks in that class!"

Dean pushed his food away and made to stand up. "I'll have you know that I have top marks in that class too! I'm not an idiot, Gin!"

And with that he stormed out of the Great Hall.

He was still fuming when he got to portrait hole, "Kumquat!" he shouted at the Fat Lady.

"Really now," she said, but swung open anyway.

Dean stomped up to his room, not even stopping when he heard Harry and Ron call to him from the chess table. He slammed the door to their dormitory and leaned his back against it. He wiped a few tears from his eyes as he heard several sets of footsteps coming up the stairs.

Then he heard Seamus' thick brogue. "S'alrigh' fellas, I'll see what's up,"

Dean heard two sets of footsteps descend the stairs and he moved over to his bed to wait for Seamus' inevitable appearance.

The door swung open and he saw Seamus was already wearing his most solemn face. "What'd she do now?" Seamus said, almost bored.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Dean said, not sure how to talk about everything he was feeling right now.

He watched as Seamus cast a silencing and a locking charm on the door and then walked over to Dean's bed. "What's up? I thought you had a nice time with her last night?"

Dean sighed, "We did. But when I told her I was tutoring Harry tonight she got, I dunno, jealous or something,"

"Why are you tutoring Harry? Can't Hermione do it?"

This caused Dean to snap.

"Dammit Shay, I'm smart too! I can tutor Harry if I want and she doesn't have a say in it! She has no right to be jealous!"

"Woah, woah! I didn't say you weren't smart! And I mean, Harry's a bloke, I don't think she's jealous."

Dean pulled his school robes off and changed his shirt. He was flustered and angry and didn't trust himself to look at his best friend.

"Ah, Dean, she doesn't have any reason t' be jealous, yeah?"

He stopped and let his arms fall to his sides, feeling defeated.

"Dean?"

"I don't know what's happening Shay."

He watched Seamus approach him slowly now as if he were a blast-ended skrewt.

"I'm here for you mate, just tell me what's going on,"

Dean pushed his hands into his pockets and looked at his shoes. He muttered, "I had some thoughts,"

"Ok," Seamus said, trying to move him along.

"About Harry,"

Seamus was silent and he hazarded a glance at him. Seamus' eyebrows were arched in surprise and a smile was threatening to break out on his face.

"Don't Shay, I don't need you to take the piss right now,"

"I'm not! I'm not! But are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Dean collapsed on his bed and put his head in his hands. "I don't know! I mean, I like Ginny, a lot! I think she's wicked sexy. But I don't know now. What if I'm….?" He couldn't say it.

Seamus sat next to him on the bed and broke into a huge grin, "Gay?"

"Shut it! Ugh!"

He put his head down into his arms and felt Seamus rub his back.

"Don't,"

"What? I'm here for you mate. I don't care if you're a pouf!"

Dean pushed Seamus away from him, grazing his nipple as he did.

"Hey! Don't get fresh with me!"

"I'm not! Like I said, I like girls! I don't like blokes. I don't think,"

"You wanna find out?" Seamus asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"What? What do you mean? You?" he asked incredulously.

"Sure, I'm down t' help a mate out. What's the difference right?"

"Um, I dunno. I don't really fancy you."

"Well I really don't fancy you, either. I wish I had your cock, but you know, instead a mine, not in addition."

Dean blushed, "Thanks."

"So, come on, have a go."

Dean exhaled and turned to his friend on the bed. "Ok, but just to try it."

Before he could steel himself Seamus crushed his face against Dean's. It was fine. Seamus' lips were thin like Ginny's and with his eyes closed it felt about the same, though Seamus' breath was a lot hotter than Ginny's was. Then Seamus opened his mouth and pulled Dean's lips in with his own. Dean thought that Seamus was rather a good kisser and that he'd have to use this technique when he kissed Ginny.

He was starting to realize that this was a funny thought to have when Seamus moaned slightly and pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean gagged and pulled away suddenly.

"Ugh, Seamus, what the hell?"

"What? That was fun! You're a good kisser!" Seamus looked pleased with their experiment, though highly amused.

Dean was swallowing the saliva in his mouth in an effort to clean the taste of Seamus' tongue from it.

"Thanks, you as well. I think I might use that lip thing on Ginny,"

"Yeah? Is that whatcha thought about?"

Dean thought for a moment, "Yeah, just Ginny. Sorry mate, but-"

"Woah, don't apologize t' me! I was thinking about Katie Bell! I mean, if it was dark and you wanted to knob me off, I might not say no but-hey!"

Dean gagged again and had to swallow a bit of bile at the idea of giving Seamus head.

"No offense," he choked back.

Seamus just laughed and wiped his mouth. "So, not a pouf then?"

Dean smiled and shook his head, "Not a pouf."

"You still like Harry though?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't really know. It was just a thought,"

Seamus smiled and walked towards Dean. Dean took a few steps back, afraid that Seamus might have another go at him.

But instead Seamus whispered, "I'm going t' tell you something, but I swear t' Merlin if you tell anyone I'll deny it and I'll tell everyone you snogged me,"

"What? I'd never, come on!" Dean said, feeling hurt.

Seamus ran his hand across his shaved head and looked embarrassed for the first time in Dean's memory.

"I thought about a bloke once, when I was wanking," Seamus admitted.

"Really?" Dean said, feeling relieved that it wasn't just him but then, "Who?"

"Ah… I don't know, doesn't matter really,"

"Who was it Shay?" Dean asked, incredibly curious now.

"Oliver Wood," he mumbled, looking away from Dean.

"Hmmm, I guess I could see that. He's pretty fit, for a bloke," Dean said objectively.

They laughed and then heard a pounding on the door.

"If you two are done shagging, I need to get in here!" Ron called.

Seamus laughed then waved his wand at the door to unlock it and remove the silencer then he slammed his hands against the dressed and yelled, "Oh fuck yeah Dean, right there! Take me!"

Ron waited until he heard Seamus laughing before he opened the door.

"You're sick, Shay," Ron grumbled, throwing his bag onto his bed.

"You suggested it!" Seamus said, rolling around on Dean's bed in amusement.

"Get off!" Dean said, pushing him.

"Already did, mate, thanks!" They both looked at Ron who was extremely red faced.

Seamus got up from Dean's bed and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "It'll be fine, mate. I'm off t' find Katie. Now that she's back I need t' fulfill some fantasies if you know what I mean!"

Dean glowered at him as he winked. The smile was wiped off of Seamus' face when he opened the door to find Harry reaching for the knob on the other side.

"Hiya, Harry,"

"Um, hey Seamus," Harry muttered, not meeting his eye.

* * *

_A/N: Two more parts! I knew I said it'd be a three parter but I had to add one more bit. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Here it is, the third installment! Still no smut here, but extra slashy!_

_**I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

**Harry**

"Yeah so the problem here is that you are doing the reverse of McGonagall," Dean said grabbing Harry's wand hand to help his with the motion. "It's like a mirror."

Harry thought this was probably the least helpful lesson that anyone had ever given him. He couldn't stand Dean being so close to him, holding his hand as he spoke the incantations against the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I think I got it Dean, thanks," he said curtly, pulling his hand away and scooting his chair down the desk a bit from Dean's.

"Oh," Dean said, looking confused and a little hurt, "Alright. You want to try it?"

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to do it right now. There was too much pressure on him and on his trousers. He actually felt light headed from the never ended erection. He thought that he would just run back to the common room, take care of it in the shower and then pretend to be asleep before Dean could even get back.

"Nah, I'm pretty tired. I think I'll just work on it tomorrow a bit with Hermione."

Dean looked absolutely crestfallen at this, "Sorry mate, I guess I'm not a good tutor,"

"What? No! It isn't that, um, I just figured..." he looked around the Transfiguration classroom as if it held the answer, "that you'd want to spend some time with Ginny tonight," he offered lamely, wishing that spending time with Ginny was how his Saturday night would end, not Dean's.

Dean sighed, "Nah, we had a row. I reckon she wants some space right now. I need to let her cool down before Quidditch practice tomorrow,"

Harry felt his face go red. Dean was obviously feeling bad and now Harry was about to make it worse.

"Um, Dean?" he said quietly, moving slightly closer.

Dean looked up and Harry was startled at how close they were. He would barely have to move forward for their lips to meet. _No, this isn't helping._

"You know Katie is back?"

He watched Dean process this information and saw his face fall even more.

"Right," he looked away and began throwing his books back into his bag.

"I'm sorry Dean, you know I think you're great," This was a loaded sentence and Harry wondered if Dean would understand that he meant it as more than just a Chaser. When Dean looked at him again he saw that his eyes had become glassy.

"Dean," but before Harry could think of anything else to say, Dean had left.

* * *

**Dean**

Dean slept with his curtains drawn for the next week, waiting patiently for Harry to leave the room before starting his day. This made him late for Ancient Runes twice, as he had forgotten that Harry had a free period on Mondays and Thursdays first thing.

Today, when he woke, the dormitory was silent. He checked his watch and saw that it was still rather early. He decided to sneak out while everyone was asleep and get to breakfast before Harry or Ginny. While Harry had been making more of an effort to chat with Dean since his dismissal from the team, Ginny had been distant. He wanted to believe this had something to do with Hermione's constant reminders about OWL revision, but he knew it was more than that. Ginny would still spend time with him, but she would tense at his touch and her kisses her tight-lipped and dry. He decided that he would talk to her tonight, after dinner.

_Just have to get through the day. _

Dean dressed hastily and took off downstairs before anyone else could wake up. He strode into the almost empty Great Hall to see two familiar faces sitting at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron.

_Bugger._

"Dean! Hey!" Harry called, waving him over to where they were sitting. Harry beamed at him in an almost unnatural way, but Ron looked glum.

"Um, hey. Alright, Ron?"

Ron looked up from the egg he had been pushing around his plate and sighed heavily.

"Rubbish, actually, but thanks for asking."

"What's wrong?" he asked, filling his plate and deciding that a seat next to Harry was better than one across. He still had a hard time looking at him, though his strange romantic feelings had subsided slightly. Something about the way Harry rubbed his forehead when he was thinking, and the way he played with his tie, and how his eyes scrunched together when he laughed…

_Dammit._

He focused his eyes on his plate but then shivered as Harry leaned over, his hot breath tickling Dean's neck as he whispered, "Ron wants to quit his position as Keeper, and his position as Won-Won."

He tried to suppress a laugh but didn't do a very good job. Ron glared over at them and pushed his plate away.

"You know how to play Keeper, Dean?" Ron asked harshly.

"Um, not really. I mean, I've done it, but I'm not very good."

"Probably better than me," Ron grumbled and then, "Harry you should take Dean."

Dean swallowed his tea wrong and coughed violently, drawing attention to them all. He felt Harry's hand pat him and inhaled quickly, making the coughing worse.

"_Anapeno!"_ Hermione shouted, running up to them with her wand pointed.

His breathing returned to normal and he relaxed. That is, until he realized that Harry's hand was still on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Hermione. Oh…hi." His eyes had fallen on Ginny, who was right behind Hermione and who looked both worried and nervous.

"Hey," she said in a flat voice, taking the spot next to him. He leaned over and gave her a perfunctory kiss on the cheek before turning back to his now unappetizing looking breakfast.

"So…" he began, pushing a sausage around his plate and trying not to think about the fact that Harry's leg was now pressed slightly against his, while his girlfriend was not touching him at all. "You're up early?"

"Yes," she said, taking a bite of the bacon and egg sandwich she had just assembled. "Hermione insisted that I do one hour of revision before classes on days when I have Quidditch practice."

"Wait, you have Quidditch practice tonight? Again?!" He swung his head around to look at Harry who seemed to be in a strained conversation with Hermione and Ron.

"Don't get him involved in this!" Ginny hissed and he turned back to look at her.

"Well I'm sorry, but you've had Quidditch practice twice this week already, and I know you have it tomorrow afternoon as well! I just don't know when I'm supposed to spend any time with you!" he replied, straining to keep his voice low. He could see Ron glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

"You know you _could_ be spending time with me right now but instead it seems like you are picking a fight for no reason Dean," she said slamming her sandwich down onto her plate and causing bits of egg to fly across the table.

"I'm not picking a fight. It just seems like you don't have any time for me now that I'm not on the team anymore," he muttered not looking at her.

"Oh give it a rest!" she yelled, getting up from the table and stalking away.

"Ginny!" Dean called after her, but she did not slow. "Ugh, dammit!" he grumbled and then got up to follow her.

* * *

**Harry**

Harry was thrilled to have Katie back. At times he did miss having Dean as a chaser, but then he'd see Katie, Ginny and Demelza fly in their tight formation and he would forget all about him. Dean had been keeping his distance, spending more time with Ginny in what Harry supposed was an attempt at salvaging what even he knew to be a rocky relationship. Harry thought this was for the best. Many times over the week since Dean tried to tutor him had Harry thought about what else could've happened in that abandoned Transfiguration classroom.

Harry let his mind wander there as he put away the Quidditch balls and made his way back to the changing room. The rest of the team left a while ago so he was looking forward to taking a long shower alone.

This is why Harry came up short when he saw the tall boy sitting meekly on the changing room bench.

"Dean? What are you doing down here?"

Dean shrugged. "I know I'm not on the team anymore, but I was watching you all practice. Glutton for punishment I suppose."

Harry forced a laugh as he yanked his pads over his already unruly hair. Dean smiled tightly but then faltered. Harry took a hesitant seat on the bench as to remove his shoes. He could feel Dean's eyes on him and felt a strong urge to move away until he saw that Dean's eye were full of tears.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Harry said, forgetting the initial awkwardness and moving down the bench next to his friend.

Dean sniffed, "Ugh, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm doing this. I just feel, I just feel like everything is getting taken away from me."

Harry was confused. This had to be more about Quidditch.

"Um, Dean, it's not the end of the world, mate. I mean, Katie's graduating this year. Odds on you'll be playing all next year."

Dean nodded but his tears betrayed him. Suddenly he blurted out, "Ginny's ditched me."

Harry felt every emotion at once. He felt pity for Dean, anger that Ginny would do that to him, but he was pleased that she was now available. _That Ginny was available. Ginny._

"Harry…"

He looked at Dean now, who was staring at him fiercely. Dean wiped his eyes and spoke more steadily, "Everyone is always underestimating me, Harry. Ginny underestimated me. Professors are always underestimating me."

"I didn't underestimate you, did I?" Harry asked, his voice much shakier than Dean's.

Dean chuckled lightly and shook his head, "I don't think so. But I suppose I haven't really given you a reason to as of yet."

"As of yet?"

In answer Dean looked up, his dark golden eyes smoldering and leaned towards Harry's quivering form.

_Is this really happening?_ Before Harry could think about it too much it had happened. Dean's mouth was pressed against his. He was frozen against it. He felt Dean pull away slightly and then push forward again, waiting for a response, but none came. Just as suddenly as it happened, it was done. Dean had pulled away quickly and was making his way to the door.

Harry realized he didn't want Dean to leave. _Say something!_

"Dean! Wait!"

Dean paused for a moment but then pushed the curtain of the changing room aside and ran into the grounds.

"Dean!" Harry pulled his shoes back on and ran after him.

Dean was about six inches taller than he was and Harry was finding it hard to keep up with him. In a fit of desperation Harry drew his wand and shouted, "_Petrificus totalus!"_

He watched as Dean fell forward in slow motion. He caught up to him and paused a moment to catch his breath before turning Dean's rigid form over.

"_Finite_." Dean came to life and immediately swung at him. Harry dodged the blow but then came back to hover over Dean, who was furiously wiping tears out of his eyes as he stood up again.

"What the hell, Potter?!" Dean had drawn his wand now.

"Dean, please. Please can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about! Just get out of it!" Dean yelled, starting to back away with his wand still pointed at Harry.

"Oh really?!" Harry shouted back, "How about the fact that you just bloody kissed me and then ran away?!"

"I ran away!" Dean practically screamed, "Because I was embarrassed, you twat! Why couldn't you just let me go!?"

Harry ran towards Dean now and grabbed his shirt. Dean looked at him with confusion, anger and desperation. Harry tightened his grip but lowered his voice. "Just come with me, ok?"

Dean managed a nod and then followed closely behind as Harry led them back towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked, after a few minutes of walking the perimeter of the pitch.

"Hang on," Harry said distractedly, as he looked for the stone shaped like a clover. When he saw it he said, "Here, come on," then lifted the hangings and ushered Dean into the rafters of pitch.

"What is this pl-" Dean was unable to finish his question because Harry's mouth had covered his own.

This time it was Dean that was frozen in surprise but after a few moments he matched Harry's pace and intensity. They crashed against the rafters, kissing passionately for several long minutes, just like Harry had imagined it. Dean's hands were in his hair, then on his shoulders, his back. Harry ran his hands down Dean's firm body, skating past the firmest place of all. He was wholeheartedly terrified at the prospect of touching Dean so intimately. Once that happened, there was no going back. Harry would be gay. He didn't think he was. _What did it feel like to be gay? _Wouldn't he only want to kiss boys and not be so attracted to girls? These questions pulled them apart as Dean, panting, looked into his eyes.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong? Do you want to stop?"

Harry shook his head, but was still not focused. He had to ask him.

"This might seem like a dumb question, but are you? I mean, have you...?"

He didn't need to finish the sentence. Dean sighed and sat back against a piece of lumber.

"I don't think so. I mean, I really like Ginny. And I fancy girls," There was a pause as Dean looked like he was struggling with something. Then he added, "I kissed Seamus."

Harry felt a twinge of jealousy. He was hoping this was something they were going through together.

"And what was that like?" he asked, trying to be pragmatic. To his surprise, Dean chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in a way that Harry found irresistible.

"It was disgusting! I mean, he was a sport, helping me out like that. But as soon as his tongue…" Dean trailed off with a shudder.

"What do you mean, helping you out?"

"Well, after, you know. The thing in the shower. Well, I told Seamus I thought I might be gay."

Harry goggled at him in amazement. "You just told him that?! Blimey! I don't think I'd ever tell Ron something like that, let alone snog him!"

"Right, well, it was Seamus' idea, wasn't it? He's obsessed with stuff like this, if you haven't noticed. So I told him and he asked if I was sure. I told him I wasn't. That I had a crush on… someone, but I'd never felt like this about another bloke before. And then he snogged me. At first it was, normal, you know, my eyes were closed and it could've been anyone. But then he started to really snog me and I thought I was going to throw up!"

Harry laughed loudly this time, joining Dean on the beam where he sat.

"I know what you mean. When I first thought, well, I tried picturing Seamus naked and I actually gagged."

Dean fell about laughing at this, "Poor Seamus! I hope he doesn't turn out to be gay, he's going to have a hard time of it!"

Harry laughed a bit but then turned back to what Dean had just said, "So you are then? Gay?"

Dean shrugged, "I dunno. Like I said. I fancy girls. But I've kind of have a thing for you for a few weeks. What about you? You a pouf?"

Hearing Dean say it like that made Harry laugh again, "No, I don't think I am. I think I just got a little…I dunno, obsessed or something. Merlin, I sound like a creep!"

Dean laughed but didn't say anything. Instead he leaned down and kissed Harry softly on the lips. This time Harry returned the kiss easily. It didn't feel wrong. It was nice.

Then Dean said, "Do you want to keep going or shall we continue this another time?"

Harry wrapped his fingers around Dean's long muscled neck. "Few more minutes I think."


End file.
